<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shooting Star by Druzaina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482320">Shooting Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druzaina/pseuds/Druzaina'>Druzaina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established relationship?, Fluff, M/M, sorry i took a shower and thought of this now im on the floor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druzaina/pseuds/Druzaina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Jamil"<br/>"Yes?"<br/>"I was told there's a special star that can grant you a wish!"<br/>"I don't think that could ever happen.." Jamil thought, but remained silent.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shooting Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already past dinner, and almost everyone was expected to be asleep. <br/>
<br/>
Jamil knocked on Kalim's door, but heard no answer.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Is he sleeping?"</em> He thought. He tried to hear from the other side. No snoring, no breathing. <br/>
<br/>
He started growing anxious. But knocked again.<br/>
<br/>
...<br/>
<br/>
No answer. <br/>
<br/>
There was no time. He opened it. <br/>
<br/>
The room looked tidy, but Kalim wasn't there. <br/>
<br/>
Worry started crawling on his body. Where in the world is he? Did someone kidnap him without him realizing it? <br/>
<br/>
Impossible. He didn't hear any suspicious sounds that night. Maybe after dinner..? <br/>
<br/>
He left the room, unsheathed the jambiya in his belt and started looking through the place. <br/>
<br/>
Not in the patio, not in the kitchen. <br/>
<br/>
No trace of him either. <br/>
<br/>
Near the balcony...<br/>
<br/>
He could feel the faint smell of coconut and mint.<br/>
<br/>
There he was. He silently approached the place, in case there was someone suspicious with him, even though he didn't smell anything like it. <br/>
And there he was, laying on the floor, looking at the sky, with a towel in his head. <br/>
A sigh of relief could be heard from Jamil.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Kalim! It's late, you need to sleep! Also, did you just bathe?! You're going to catch a cold like this!" </em><br/>
<br/>
Kalim looked at him, smiled and motioned for him to sit. <br/>
He couldn't do much but oblige, after all, he was just recovering from the fear that he felt from thinking he lost him from sight. <br/>
<br/>
<em>"You know, Jamil... The night is beautiful, isn't it? Look at the stars." </em><br/>
<br/>
He looked up, something he wasn't used to doing. He was too used to thinking night was just a sign of danger. The lack of light and the fact that people sleep at night makes them vulnerable. Makes others try to want to take advantage. <br/>
But the stars looked so beautiful that night. They were just there, shining in the sky, along with the tiny moon making them company. <br/>
<br/>
He looked back at Kalim, who looked completely enraptured in the view. Jamil could see the stars in his eyes. He stared for longer than he thought, and Kalim suddenly got closer to him. <br/>
<br/>
Jamil tried to flinch back, but Kalim was faster than him and gave him a peck on the lips. He could feel his own cheeks turn red in seconds, but didn't do much about it.<br/>
So many emotions in such a short span of time... he was about to faint. <br/>
<br/>
<em>"Hey, Jamil"</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>"Yes?" </em><br/>
<br/>
<em>"I was told there's a special star that can grant you a wish!" </em><br/>
<br/>
"I don't think that could ever happen.." Jamil thought, but remained silent.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"They're called shooting stars! I saw one some time ago. I hope my wish becomes true.."</em><br/>
<br/>
Jamil looked back at the sky. He thought of the many nights he missed of looking at the stars like this, worrying about Kalim's safety, and rolling back and forth in bed, when he could have just looked at the sky for a bit. A feeling of calmness surrounded him. <br/>
<br/>
<em>"What did you wish for?"</em> He asked.<br/>
<br/>
Kalim didn't answer. Jamil looked at him, and tried to repeat his question. <br/>
<br/>
<em>"Kalim, what did you--"</em><br/>
<br/>
He was already asleep. <br/>
<br/>
Jamil thought of how careless he was, sleeping like this. He could never do something like this without worrying to death. <br/>
He carefully pulled out the towel from Kalim's head, and then lifted him up, to carry him back to his bed. He couldn't leave him like this. <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry no beta we die at home before last part of scarabia</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>